Happy girls have pink hair
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ihei dibuja y dibuja y dibuja y mata y mata y mata y llega a un punto en que dibuja muertos y mata dibujos. Y sigue sonriendo con los párpados caídos, sus pensamientos girando en torno al satélite de Kishou y su gravedad lacónica y perfecta. Hairu/Arima o lo que sea.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 007\. Regocijo [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **N/A:** estoy sedienta de Ihei, soy fangirl de Arima. Esto es lo más ooc y burdo que he hecho, omg.

* * *

 **(S** iente sus pulgares bajo los pulmones).

Hairu Ihei considera que es demasiado joven como para preocuparse por no tener un rumbo fijo al recorrer los laberintos exaltados de acero y nieve que se alzan en forma de paredes de manera inalcanzable y muy, muy arriba de ella.

Ya que son esas paredes las que conforman a Arima Kishou, aquel Dios condenado a andar por terrenos humanos e inclusive los de otra especie inmunda (o al menos así lo ven los ojos de pimpollo de Hairu). Y él ha de permanecer con su rostro inescrutable, fortificado y esculpido con los años —y un par de calabazas a medio pudrir—.

Se deslavan sus colores con el vaivén del irrevocable de las estaciones, pero sin cuartearse nunca la piel de caliza y humo. Y desde atrás, sin falta, Ihei observa su espalda avanzar por jardines cenceños y edenes infernales.  
(Asomándosele en la comisura de los labios una sonrisa torcida con gama invisible).

Pues siendo Arima un rey (verdugo, Hades) ella añora orarle.

—y reza su nombre con decoro y sin cinismo, más quedo que un silencio—.

Ihei aspira además a seguirlo con su andar mundano y simple.

Y aunque sea aún indigna de él, confía igual en que será capaz de construirse escalones de marfil y subir pronto y alcanzarle (subir hasta la cima de esos muros arreglados con un sol sombrío y una luna refulgente y así poder admirar a Arima desde un ángulo más apropiado y no sentirse menos, que las emociones no son asunto de divinidades e Ihei está dispuesta a despojarse de su humanidad como si de un abrigo se tratase).

Por ello no le afecta blandir una quinque, con esas manos largas y pálidas que no saben amar correctamente. Y entierra sus agujas en los cuerpos de los ghouls, en un bordado de expiaciones y culpas y chillidos mudos. Espera poder sostener la IXA, esa hoz máxima y fría.  
(tan fría como la piel de Arima y sus orbes-tempano).

—en el campo de batalla al segar vidas ajenas Ihei le sirve fiel a Arima, más que a cualquier otro. Y planta triunfos y está más cerca de él, sólo a una ínfima y abismal distancia y ya, pero—

Hairu ladea el cuello y alza las muñecas con exageración delicada entre sus comentarios repletos de extravagancia cuando la tormenta no se ha desatado, en cambio. Luce misteriosa e ingenua y en su paladar saborea secretos (no has de adivinarlos, ¿a que sí? inquiere).

Y se presenta al resto de investigadores como quien no quiere gran cosa con un «Ah. Es un placer». Ahí, en el nido; ahí, en el mundo tan trivial. Nota que el muchacho de dentadura de sierra se encandila con ella más no le importa. Nota que Haise anda rezagado y dividido entre su blanco y su negro aunque no le importa de nuevo (pero la embarga una curiosidad insana y ha de observarlo, apartando la vista de su inamovible torre de marfil unos minutos).

Que Sasaki siempre ha sido el favorito de Arima y Hairu no entiende por qué —es sólo un muchacho en escala de grises— siendo que está ella a su entera disposición.

(ella que es todo labios y melena de cereza  
y que le es devota  
y tiene sueños de acertijo donde se hallan juntos).

Aquella predilección por Sasaki resulta odiosa. Injustificable.

Junto con que Koori-sempai diga con desinterés (y todos lo secunden): «No desperdicies esfuerzo, Arima jamás ha sonreído ni elogiado a nadie». Porque Ihei persevera con la lentitud de un veneno y tiene fe de que será la que haga la diferencia, de que ella conseguirá lo que los demás no.

(ser magnifica y diluirse en un cielorraso).

(puesto que viene trabajando tan duro y apilando los esqueletos, siempre viendo de vez en vez los tabiques de sal en sus brazos distantes, con la esperanza de estar más cerca de ellos y escalar al lado opuesto de sus murallas, y así quedar envuelta y sin escapatoria que no es que tampoco desee ir a ningún otro sitio).

Es el efecto estrambótico de encelarse de Haise y tratarle casual y muy floja en conversaciones, pero que si combaten ambos en una práctica se suelte y enseñe las garras que retrae, más si Arima los vislumbra impávido no por casualidad. Contemplando que–

«Soy rápida, ¿no es cierto?».

Haise lo sabe. Y Arima lo sabe también. Pero no los enemigos, los ghouls. Ellos no, de ninguna manera. Ihei se asegura de eso.

(es que hay enigmas incontables tatuados en su piel que deben quedarse ahí).

Con miradas vagas de cortina sin abrir por completo y dientes de nácar medio escondidos, se pasea Hairu con la prudencia. Porque existen quienes regalan flores, otros que obsequian objetos de valor, luego la gente como ella que da y recibe agua de desagüe rojiza.

—no tengo nada que quitarte, excepto tu vida, oh—.

Se descoyuntan sus trazos, al rearmarse y desarmarse  
(por Arima).  
Y continúa encantada, ensalzándolo. A veces callada y en presencia de más personas, con las manos por encima de las rodillas y la barbilla en las piernas. A veces en las tinieblas apagadas de su habitación, con papeles desperdigados en un escritorio. Y lápices y colores acromáticos (similares a él).

Ihei dibuja y dibuja y dibuja

y mata y mata y mata

y llega a un punto en que dibuja muertos y mata dibujos.

Y sigue sonriendo con los párpados caídos, sus pensamientos girando en torno al satélite de Kishou y su gravedad lacónica y perfecta.

(sólo aguarda por favor Arima-san  
que nuestros dos astros se fundirán como uno  
lo sé  
concédeme la oportunidad de saberlo)

Por eso sus bosquejos aparentan cantar en cada línea y sombreado: «Que comience la aniquilación. Que empiece el baile. Que dé inicio la obra maestra». Guiados por sus pulso fino como carboncillo aunque sin duda menos oscuro, embriagado en color hueso.

—ya que todo lo que habita los pasajes de Arima se hace nube convaleciente, se hace de lengua latina de satín y seda—. Él transforma el deceso en algo hermoso y Hairu aprecia la misma belleza en sus pinturas surrealistas con sangre y carne que en las de Gustav Klimt o Vincent Van Gogh.

Se encarcela en una prisión sin edificio.  
Porque él es neblina que nubla su juicio. Porque él es aire que se escapa incapturable en sus dedos. Porque él es el espectro de un espectro.  
(Fastuoso pero sombra).

No obstante a Ihei no le interesa. Él la mira, más allá, más alto. Él la hunde y la eleva. Y un artista no escoge su fuente de inspiración, al final.

Entonces ella le ha de robar el eco de una risa mortuoria cuando baje la guardia, está segura —que si Arima le sonríe la música abrirá los ojos, que si Arima sangra brotarán ríos cósmicos y celestes—.

Por eso lo admira mientras tanto (y lo quiere sin querer).

A este templo deshabitado de Dios, la estatua de mármol que ha erigido en sus memorias, de la que Hairu aprende el santo y seña para abrir la gruta a su mudez de pallor mortis.

Quizá en un monólogo perezoso consigo misma,  
desbaratada la ficción del tiempo.


End file.
